James Gall
by kal14
Summary: A the world has been threatened by the combined threats of a major terrorist orginization, A rouge CIA unit, Magneto, and... Dr. Drakken?


_Yellow spandex. Really, one of the most amazing heroes in the world and he would settle with yellow spandex? Adamantium claws, spandex, nearly impenetrable skeleton, spandex._ _Oh well, that is his decision._ As he was thinking this, the young man watched Logan from one end of the room. _Man, if I ever made a big mistake, this would have been it._

James had the chance to join the X-men, and he was going to fight for it, they had asked him which X-man he wanted to take his final test under, and he had chosen wolverine. Now, after yesterday, James was certain he wouldn't survive and was going to end up dead in this test. Frankly though, he didn't care. If the school was going to allow one of there students to be bullied and heckled just because her power wasn't exactly the safest, then he didn't find them any better than those on the outside world. He wouldn't let the fact that she easily called Trees out of the ground or could create them magically out of thin air, be a reason for her to be made fun of. So the day of his graduation when he went to see her and found her crying, he snapped. This had gone far enough, he sought out her tormentors and told them to quit. Two, knowing what he could do when he was mad, immediately backed down and said they would. One of them though, just laughed at him and said they would do what they wanted.

That was all he needed to hear before he lashed out with his mind and at the same time, before the young man could recover, was driving him into the wall, he was finally stopped when his fist had been drawn back with the intent of knocking the guys face into the next millennia. Logan had walked in and yelled at him to let the guy go. Instead James just turned to face Logan as his face lost its anger he lashed out without thinking, striking Logan with his fist and throwing him down the hall, and before he realized who it was, slamming him with the invisible… field around him. When he finally noticed it was Logan he had thrown, Professor X came into the room and had called everyone off.

The three claws made a distinctive noise as they extended from his right hand. _Well this is it. _James thought as he tensed and let his right hand stay casually at his side. Bringing his left hand up in front of him, he stretched out his arm towards Wolverine and laid out his hand palm up and just waited. Wolverine watched the quiet coolness from James and frowned, most people would be showing some kind of emotion at this point. Fear maybe, excitement, anger, even awe, but James just stood waiting for the game to begin.

"Alright everyone, you know how this works, Mr. Logan and Mr. Gall will go through the entire course alone going through everything that the student has learned in the danger room in the past. They will be sparring with each other, the danger room will keep them from being 'majorly' injured, but the fight ends when one or the other is too incapacitated to move." Said Professor X as he watched the two combatants stand ready, the only other people in the room besides him were the rest of the x-men and Melissa. She had come wanting to see how James would do, and now she sat near the back of the room watching the monitor.

As Logan stood at the west end of the arena, he knew that he could beat James but he wasn't sure on all of his mutant abilities. Sure, he had three claws just like his, but he also had a fist made of another metal that didn't turn into claws, he had a very dense skin but he also had something else that caused him to throw invisible energy around_. _The young man in front of him was a mystery, as much a mystery as his own past.Logan looked up impatiently as he stood and waited for Professor X to start the round.

James was ready for this, he had been ready as soon as the year had started, but now he was certain he would fail. Sure, he had a few more powers than Wolverine did, but he had made the man mad enough the other day he was certain he couldn't withstand the constant attack Wolverine was certain to utilize_._ So he just set himself and let the emotion in his face disappear. Wolverine growled and let his hands down to the side and both hands discharged their hidden claws. They both stood in their respective postures and waited for the call.

Wolverine started running full tilt as soon as the buzzer alerted the start of the match. James just stood calmly waiting for Wolverine with no emotion except for determination on his face. _Fine you want to just sit there and maker it easy. Let's see how much time it takes before you quit. _Wolverine thought as he snarled.

James just sat and waited. He was ready with his first trap. From the look on Logan's face, he had forgotten something about James. As he got closer James changed his positioning by a hair. He stood straighter and started to concentrate.

_What's he doing? _Wolverine thought. Then he remembered. _Oh, not the…_

He suddenly found himself running into a brick wall. Well, not literally it was actually still the rooms air, it was just the invisible wall of energy in front of him. Logan now had to rethink his strategy._ This could take awhile. _Logan thought as he circled James with an animalistic growl.

_Well, that was easy. _James thought as he watched Logan circle. Then he thought, _What if I was to hit him with a powerful punch? _"Hey Logan, you know what's better than an immobile wall?"

"One that doesn't exist?"

"One that punches back," said James as he pushed out with the plethora of energy around him and heard the satisfying grunt as Wolverine hit the wall. Wolverine was now berserk with rage, he didn't care what stood in his way he was going to at least injure James as bad as possible. He was running faster than any human could run now. He was building his speed at an exponential rate. He knew that at his current speed he would reach James in two seconds, for the human eye that was faster than anyone could see. For him, it took forever. And James was somehow waiting with his fist raised. Logan ran straight into the brazen fist. Wolverine flew backwards; as he was flying he used the momentum to back-flip and once again faces James. He wasn't there. Logan was coming off his anger high and was now puzzled. He looked around the entire room even up at the ceiling.

"Logan," Said a voice to his left. He hurriedly turned in that direction, nothing was there.

"Come on Logan, you can't fight, what you can't see," the voice said playfully to the right.

"James, Logan said as he turned to the right, "you're making me angry, you wouldn't like…"

"Logan, you look absolutely nothing like Bruce Barnes." James said with irritation evident in his voice.

"Fine, just quit with the disappearing act, I want to see my punchin' bag."

"Ooh, someone's a little touchy." As James was about to Wolverine from behind, the lights came on and they were both pulled out of the Danger Room. Professor X looked up from his chair. "Logan, we are needed in New York. It seems that Spiderwoman has been captured and is being used through mind control."

"Well, sounds like you are going to go and have some fun Logan." James said as he walked off towards the elevator to the top floor. "Don't forget to send pictures."


End file.
